


Cracked

by gone_to_fight_the_fairies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Fluff, Sherlock Homes BBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_to_fight_the_fairies/pseuds/gone_to_fight_the_fairies
Summary: Sherlock wants you to stay in London with him.





	Cracked

“Stay in London.”  


Out of all of Sherlock’s strange remarks, that was the one you’d thought you misheard. “Stay here… with me.”  


The consulting detective expects your bewilderment; the widening of your eyes, dilating pupils. But your verbal response was a growing wonder as he holds your stare. Your brows crease, prompting Sherlock to envision several possibilities. None of which he found favor in. This was one mystery that Sherlock needed to be solved that he could not do alone.  


“You’re cracked.”  


Sherlock smirked, taking pleasure in your assertion partly for the fact that you could be correct. “Perhaps. But that changes nothing of what I ask.”  


Sherlock examines you for another response, but he can’t determine an inevitable outcome. He observes the slight puff of your eyes, given a poor night’s sleep. He knows leaving England has made you miserable, but would you give up your other life to remain with him?  


You tug at the strap of your backpack. “Why?”  


Sherlock’s eyes shift. “Mycroft could approve a residency application; maybe down the road dual citizenship if we play our cards right-”  


“Sherlock?” His eyes drifted back to glance at your expression. “Why do you want me to stay?”  


“John can’t be my sidekick forever,” he uttered, as though to bid himself time for a more formidable explanation. “And you’re the only other person fit to tolerate me.”  


“You could adopt Lestrade… or Molly; she’d love nothing more than to go on adventures with you.”  


When Sherlock says nothing, and you misread it as reconsideration. “I’ll miss my plane.” You reached for your suitcase, rolling it behind you.  


“She isn’t you.” You stopped in the doorframe, almost daring to look back. Instead, you stare at the opposing wall, listening to Sherlock’s cautious steps until he’s right behind you. “There is no one like you,” Sherlock’s breath warms your neck.  


Slowly you turn back to face Sherlock, whose eyes are beginning to rim red. “I don’t want to lose you.”  


“What does this mean for us, Sher?” You search his eyes for depths of truths, hoping to discover some treasure gone otherwise unnoticed. “You’re not exactly-”  


“I know I’m difficult to put up with, but you do it remarkably well.”  


“No,” you quickly assure that he has it all wrong. “How many times have you said that you’re married to your work? A relationship doesn’t exactly fit in there.”  


Sherlock grins sheepishly. “We could have an affair.” All you manage is a frown, and Sherlock returns to all seriousness. “I have never felt anything similar to what I feel for you. And I can only deduce it as love. My work is my addiction,” he coddles both sides of your face, leaning in. “You are my reason.”  


You fill the gap, leaving a tender kiss on Sherlock’s lips. “You’ll have to get used to a little sentiment.”  


Sherlock beams. “I think I’ll manage.“ Returning with a kiss.


End file.
